


Although The Whispers

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Drabble, Fiver is a doe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Pipkin was Fiver's friend, although the whispers of some rabbits, bigger and older and thinking themselves wise, had begun to put an awkwardness to that.
Relationships: Fiver & Pipkin (Watership Down)
Kudos: 9





	Although The Whispers

Pipkin was Fiver's friend, although the whispers of some rabbits, bigger and older and thinking themselves wise, had begun to put an awkwardness to that. There wasn't much to say to "That Fiver will be his doe when they grow older." Especially when it was not said to one's face.

Yet since Fiver was already looked at warily, when she wasn't ignored, for what were either disquieting predictions (if the rabbit was superstitious) or unbecoming dramatics (if the rabbit, as most of them did, discounted young does). So she seemed able to pay little mind to these additional unwelcome opinions.


End file.
